danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Logo Contest Acually we could make two contests: # One for creating a logo for the Dan-Ball Wiki itself as logo. It should say "Dan-Ball Wiki". It would be included on the main page of the wiki at the top or something like this. Requirements: #* The text "Dan-Ball Wiki" should be clearly recognizable. #* No other text, except if it helps you to understand what the wiki offers. For example its OK to include the names of the Dan-Ball games, or add some other advertising buzzwords like "creativity", "informations", "elements", "physics", ... But don't inlcude anything which doesn't have to do with the Wiki or the Dan-Ball games like "acid" ... ;-) # One for creating a logo for the Forum. It should say something like "((The))official) Dan-Ball Forums". And it would be included at the right side on the main page where this small advertisement box. Requirements: #* Probably this one is more free. You just have to make clear, that this thing represents the forum. If you can symbolize this even without text (for example using speech bubbles), thats OK too. And you should keep in mind that this one has less space on the wiki page. But finally there is no guarantee that the winner's images will be used.--Justme2 16:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) List of logos Mrperson777's logo I made a logo. Here it is. this sucks! 12:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) My opinion: :positive: :* Idea of using powder game for such a logo. :* Font style of the "Wiki". :* Clear appearance :negative: :* Jaggy/lacerated edges. It should have smooth boundaries. :* To less effects of Powder Game used. (For example, place a tree somewhere, some horizontal/vertical electric wires. Some water, lava, magma, some explosions, whatever ... , would be nice, and a player somewhere. But it should not be too much. The first thing you see has to be the text. Only on the second view you should see: This is powder game.) --Justme2 20:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Yonder's Logo This! Is my logo. I hope you like it. --Yonder 22:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Very cool! I suggest you to make a advertisement upload using this logo, to make our wiki more popular. Myven 22:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ehh, that won't work good. I made this is Photopaint. :P --Yonder 02:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, something like this. But please remove the so-called "ideas" ... ;-) And of course it only counts if you do it in Powder Game. But wait for comments from others before you do unnecessary work. We could also make one of those contests in the forum for a logo. Maybe one of the enties is good enough that everyone likes it. --Justme2 13:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) If you're thinking about making this a contest, then you're lucky that you have me on the forum. I think this would be OK for a contest. It has to do with dan-ball and could get you a few more members and/or visitors. But I have to agree, please get rid of the ideas...--Buggy793 15:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Umm, Yonder... You forgot BG- Light, Aura, and Toon... Just so you know...Combak 21:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- SandMaster's Logo This took a LOT of editing! See full size! I have little sections and am willing to edit at requests. Any? I might edit it so that the two Danbo's in front of the bar thing instead of behind. One last thing... This is all MS Paint. No fancy tools or lens flare things, just pens and erasers.--Sand master 02:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Foreign entries? So far, we've got a lot of articles and the most seem complete or not far away from being complete. We've not that much active users, visitors i don't know. Well it is just an idea. Steamx 18:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure what you are meaning. Translating the whole stuff into another language? --Justme2 15:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah! Kind of. Steamx 19:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Top Members We don't need these four so-called "Top Members" on our start page. None of these is as important as one of the following games: Irritation Stickman, Micro Panda, Planet Simulation, Ham Race. And that's why I would remove the guys from there, and link 7 instead of 3 games. Any objections? --Justme2 21:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) The first decent idea I've seen on this entire page. Internet fame =/= cool. 21:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) FoxtrotZero has updated the list (now I'm on top). But I'd like to remove it anyway ... --Justme2 11:18, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : Agree with 72.193.0.212: internet fame != cool. Definite removal, replace with links to 7 games (and a bolded, centralised "List of Dan-Ball games" header). --bewnt 04:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Yonder? Do you mind if I try editing the image? I enjoy taking neat pics and making something out of them (see my SR concept art). --Sand master 22:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure! But please include some credits! Also, upload a different version of it, so this one does not get lost. --Yonder 23:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Dan Ball wiki commercial I created little commercial upload :) Title: "PG encyclopedia" Myven 23:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I do recall that it was not very successful...--Sand master 23:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Customization of the skin and colors I thought about customizing the colors of the wiki as well. One suggestion would be, we use similar colors like the Dan-Ball page. For example we could use these colors: Some Text in color F7BE26 on a box in color 731008 Some Text in color 731008 on a box in color F7BE26 Some Text in color 000000 on a box in color F0B967''' What do you think about it? If you are interested I'm going to figure out how to integrate this stuff into the skin system (probably the easy part), and how to make it look good (probably the hard part). --Justme2 16:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) That sounds good... Is that DanBall Forums colors?--Sand master 22:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) No, those are averaged colors of the original Dan-Ball site's backgrounds for header, nav bar and page body. But I wonder whether we have to ask for permission to use a web design with similar colors. --Justme2 23:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I doubt so. This is explicitly a Wiki about Dan-Ball, and if they would want to accuse us of plagarism, they wouldn't be attacking our colour choice; they'd attack us for "stealing" images from the games, which wouldn't be a reasonable accusation because we do give credit to Dan-Ball for having those games. --bewnt 01:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Not to mention the in-your-face copyright on the bottom of each game.--Sand master 03:50, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I've read a little bit about copyrights and images yesterday. I think our screenshots would qualify as "fair use" in respect to the "United States copyright law", because the main purpose is to "review" and "explain" (educational/knowledge) the game. But I'm not really sure about it and the american law system has always been strange to me (and btw I don't care about it cause I'm German). But I somehow doubt that fair use also applies if we use the logo or coping parts of the Dan-Ball sites design, because the main purpose is more style, structure, recognizability and stuff like that. Maybe we should just ask ha55ii (perhaps with help of Listo)? --Justme2 14:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if anything, ha55ii would go by Japanese Copyright laws, but heck. They can't attack us by having the same colors scheme. We gave credit where it's due, so I think it would be fine. --Buggy793 15:41, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : From a Stick Ranger reader's point of view, it is best to keep the background black. This is most optimum for display of images, since SR uses a black background for both items and enemies. This is also why I am using the Gaming skin right now, and is why I made the background of the enemy tables in stage pages black. --bewnt 09:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Getting Stuff Done Ok Bewnt. I appologize. You posted the idea and i wasn't around. Next, i like the idea of the new colors. I like the idea of it being the way it is, but i like the other idea better. If we can figure out how to get this done, then it should be done. The new lists? Should primarily be: Powder Game Stick Ranger Other Games PG and SR will have appropriatley decided category links, while so will SR. These will be decided later. All the other game pages should be only put into a category pertaining to the game and those categories will be put under other games. Thanks for the entire community's thriving interest in thi wiki, especially in my absence. As for american copyright laws, you might also want to check with japanese copyright laws, as the Dan-Ball website is on a japanese server hosted in japan. Therefore i believe their laws apply. FoxtrotZero 23:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Technically, we aren't actually stealing the game, nor making a similar game. We're pretty legal.--Sand master 23:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Organizing this talk The talk is getting too crowded...Its hard to find things. We should break it into several different subpages like 'Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki/Logo Contest' and such.--Sand master 03:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Contest? Sorry I'm sorry to burst some bubbles, but noone ever told me of this contest. I had a logo already planned from the creation of the wiki. I just need to take care of putting it in place, now that i know how. Then again, some people have put alot of effort into this. Sandmasters logo is great, i think. Not to say that the others arent good. But the PG ones specifically say "PG" about us, and were about Dan-Ball as a whole. SO i think the Dan Ball Logo is good, and will fit in smoothely. Especially once we find out how to change the headers to Red. See, on the site, anywhere its curently Blue should become Red, with gold text. Anywhere thats grey should become gold, with Red text. I think this will work good, and we will need to see how it works out. If anyone can direct me to where to change the colors. In the meanwhile, sandmaster. Could you put the robots in front of the bar, and take off the text? From there i would like to add a different style of text, if you would let me. FoxtrotZero 19:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : Can you upload the logo you created? We would like to see it, and perhaps make comparisons. Better still, we can incorporate aspects of different logos together, and we'll have one nice logo. : We can change text colour, but it has to be readable. --bewnt 01:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) My logo has nothing to do with Powder Game at all. It's all DanBall. It simply depicts the two mascots facing the DB symbol. I was kinda annoyed that it wasn't gonna make it, but it's all right, because I checked how to make a logo and my image was too large anyways.--Sand master 16:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Then can you resize it, sandmaster? I simply can't put you down like that. You put hours of editing into it. Ill tell you my logo. Its the danball symbol. Thats about it. Sandmaster, if you could resize it, put the bars behind the robots (So that you can't like see it through their arm), lower the bar, and then use the same text (but smaller and in one line) to write "Official Wiki" above the bars. I would do it, i have the programs but not the skill or time.FoxtrotZero 23:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) The program is MS paint... I think they bars may look better in the center of the word 'wiki,' so if I have time, I'll try and make both. Also, I need to look at how I shoud squeeze everything in. I could do it, I just don't have the time right now.--Sand master 23:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well i personally think that with the same golden color, theres a conflict between the letters and the bars. FoxtrotZero 23:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Only problem is that I can't correctly configure the gradient (let alone find out the colors I need) on the logo-generating site. Also, it takes at least half an hour to prep the text into compatibility, which isn't a problem, but I'm not entirely sure about how exactly I'm going to do this..--Sand master 23:29, 7 December 2008 (UTC) There isn't a real rush. Weve gone the past several months without a logo and going a little while longer without one won't be the end of one. Being ready to have one made, is good enough. I really like Sand masters logo, and I only have two small things to criticise. Like FoxtrotZero already said, the "Wiki" is a little bit hard to recognize because of the colors. The second point is about the "official". Currently we are not official. We are only official if some guy from the Dan-Ball page says we are offical, which means we need a permission. Sand master, have you ever thought about using a real image program like for example the free Gimp? --Justme2 13:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I have gimp. I use MS Paint because it is as good for making logos as any other program. I have templates for everything, so I can edit something without spending countless hours on it, so I can remake the text and such.--(SANDMASTER) 13:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) When i say Official, i don't mean as deemed by Ha55ii. I mean, we are THE official wikipedia branch, as stated by MediaWiki, who focuses solely and dirrectly on THE Dan-Ball website and its owner's respectively copyrighted games. Nobody else can be us. MediaWiki handles all "official" Wikis, and we are THE wiki on this subject. Nobody else can be about what we are and still be THE official MediaWiki Wikia on it. Thats the way is is, and should anybody critisize us for this, this is our explanation. Furthermore, we are THE only Wiki there is on the subject. I would say that being the only one and the first makes us somewhat "official". FoxtrotZero 02:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : There exists a Japanese SR wiki. And if I'm not wrong, it has been in existence for a longer time than us. We may (or may not) be the only Dan-Ball Wiki around, but we aren't the only wiki around regarding SR. --bewnt 02:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I happrn to know there was a wiki regarding PG, but had fallen into disrepair and so i had this one made : ) FoxtrotZero 05:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : If not for you, I wonder what the state of the Dan-Ball wiki will be like... if there would even exist one xD I suppose we can call this the ODBW (Official Dan-Ball Wiki). --bewnt 05:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh joy...another acronym for my excruciatingly long list. lol--Sand master 12:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Everyone could start a wiki about Dan-Ball. And MediaWiki is not the only wiki engine (e.g. see this list). You can even download the MediaWiki Software and all those extensions and set up your own server. Since I have a root server this would probably not be a big deal for me (I even have thought about doing it to create an advertising free security copy and to learn how to set up a MediaWiki). So we can't even be sure to be the one and only MediaWiki for Dan-Ball. The only thing we probably can be sure about is: We are the only Dan-Ball wiki at Wikia because they won't allow another because of their own policy. But Wikia is not so much more than a hosting company for wikis about gaming. And regarding the official it doesn't matter if we are the best or the only wiki. Finally there's a reason why you have to pay multi-million dollars to call yourself "Official Supporter of the 20XY Olympics". Well we can also go another way: We try to contact ha55ii (or the responsible persons for Dan-Ball) and simply nicely ask for permission. I think there is a good chance we actually reach him, if we can say: Hey look, here's a big wiki about your games. --Justme2 13:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) well i suppose you've got me cornered here. But don't even try to tell me you don't want to be official. Nonetheless, i think we should wait a little while longer. Then, we can approach TheListo on the matter. I feel like he's the Right-Hand-Man 0of Ha55ii on Powder Game. FoxtrotZero's PG Forum Additionally i am starting a forum based entirely on PG. Its for those truly serious about the game. It mostly has to do with technology and pixel art. I don't know, the ODBF is pretty committed to PG...--Sand master 00:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Why is there a need to start a new forum when there's the ODBF? Are the folks at ODBF not serious about the game? --bewnt 01:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The ODBF is a great place, and is PG strong. But it also contains alot of other stuff, and so this one focuses 100% on Powder Game. This way topics can be better covered in specialized boards, and only people who truly care about PowderGame come here. As soon as i finish it, anyone is free to join. Its more private than the ODBF, and so its more like a Discussion Forum for a sector of the ODBF community.FoxtrotZero 03:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Interesting. However, "anyone is free to join" doesn't really correlate with "private". Also, the ODBF itself is a discussion forum. --bewnt 03:50, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Motto? How about having a motto for this site? This might make it look more attractive, and can help us do something else than create pages for Stick Ranger enemies. :P --Yonder 18:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : Haha... any suggestions? Hopefully it won't turn into something like "SR/PG is da best!" or "Long live ha55ii and Dan-Ball"... --bewnt 00:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nope...I was just suggesting. :-) --Yonder 01:23, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The Front Page Hey guys, on another wiki I check out they have a Collabration of the Week, Featured Article of the Week, Image of the Week, Member of the Week, and a Quote of the Week. Scratching the Quote of the Week part, why not put something like that on the front page of this wiki. That way, everybody knows were to direct their efforts, what a good image and article looks like, and what a good member should do. Waht do you think? Combak 21:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : That sounds like a wonderful idea. Unfortunately, we do not have too many articles (304, to be exact), out of which only very few (11 at most) deserve mention - not enough to maintain one a week. Image of the Week isn't much better either - all we have are screenshots and tiny little icons of weapons and whatnot. We also have too few members for Member of the Week (unless a member can be MotW more than once, in which case I propose giving me2 MotW for every week). To solve this problem we already have the Featured Users column (Monaco sidebar > Community > Featured Users). Collaboration of the Week is very feasible though, and for us, very much needed. We can give that a shot. : P.S. (not just to Combak, but to everyone) don't use Level 1 headers. --bewnt 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Other Dan-Ball-related Stuff at Wikia I just made an interesting discovery. There are three pages about Dan-Ball games at Wikia Gaming: * Powder Game at Wikia Gaming * Earth Editor at Wikia Gaming * Irritation Stickman at Wikia Gaming And finally: Another wiki about Powder Game: * WikiPowder It's not that good as our wiki, but it has at least a few pages, including new stuff like lasers. --Justme2 13:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I found something interesting: http://powder.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Materials I think we shoudl make something symilar to this for alements and objects from simulation games and stuff about stick ranger. Myven 17:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :This is basically a nav box! With colors! And I really like it! There are two ways how you can include such a thing. One is a floating box on the left right below (or above) the element info box. The other one would be more a navigation bar at the bottom of each element article. This is also the common way of doing it in Wikipedia. I'm going to build both versions (for PG) tonight and show you. --Justme2 17:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nav bar: ::Goes at the bottom of each element article. Flexible in size (change the size of your browser window to see it). If you don't like the design/colors/border/etc I can change it of course. The navigation box version will be similar to the navigation bar, but it will be a fixed width 3-colum design which floats to the right. But I prefer the bar. --Justme2 00:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Skin Customization? (Again) I really want to get back to this; I would like to see if we can get the headers, sub headers, bars, and backgrounds (etc.) changed. I know as a matter of fact that its doable. I was browsing some other wikia gaming wikis. These in particular: * http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki * http://astroempires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I actually wasn't looking at the first, but whatever. I think most of us here use the Monaco style, and most other people do by default. If i recall, layout is user specific and not generic to the wiki; the colors are. Clearly, they are changeable, as the Half Life (Over)Wiki has an orange/gray look to it. The other two have the same color scheme. I am pretty convinced one copied the other. So, as such, it is clearly possible to change all aspects of our wiki's color and i would like to do just that. I would like to use the colors mentioned above, the DB ones. For reference, here is a list of Hexadecimal codes i have bookmarked. I find it makes things easier (i really need to reorganise my bookmarks though, as they are categorized). It can be used widely around here, and the codes do all work: http://www.december.com/html/spec/colorsafe.html Remember not to put the # signs. Can anyone do some digging and find out how we can put these in? : I think I can figure out. But I can tell for sure, that exactly opposite of "Remember not to put the # signs." is true, because we are going to do massive CSS editing. I just haven't found the time to figure out how they structured their CSS stuff, and this will surly take me several hours. The documentation is here: Wikia Help: Customizing Monaco. But please, make absolutly sure you know what you are doing if you start editing this stuff (which means you really should know CSS), because as an sys-op you can very quickly make everything pretty bad for all visitors. I'll have a look at it withing the next few days. --Justme2 01:21, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: My working version can be examined by adding ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom to any URL you are visiting. :: For example the main page: http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/Dan-Ball_Wiki?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom. :: Currently it's not really worth visiting. It will make only slow progress. Keep in mind you have to do a hard browser refresh to clear the browser cache. Otherwise new changes won't show up. --Justme2 23:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC)